Such a Tease
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: Bella has two problems. The first one is tall with gorgeous green eyes, a knowing smirk and a smart mouth. The second .. he's a office slut and she's not that type of girl ... or is she? A fun short story of a game of flirting. Rated M. Bella & Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Can't believe it's been almost 2 months since I completed Loved & Lost so last posted ...**

**Here's my new short story, Such a Tease ... As always, SM owns Twilight & Edward, not me ... pity ;)**

* * *

><p>"Come on for fuck's sake!" I whispered under my breath. How long does it take for the elevator to get to our floor! I'm on the thirty-forth, not the fifty-fifth!<p>

I stood by the elevator door, tapping my foot impatiently. I was running late for lunch with my best friend, Rose. She was gonna bitch slap me if I wasn't with her in the next thirty minutes. Looking down at my watch again and back to the small screen with the number 48 on it, I huffed. Come on! I know its lunch time and the elevator would be busy but this is fucking ridiculous!

Crossing my arms over my chest, I turned to look out of the window directly opposite me. I could just make out my reflection. Pretty average looking woman in her twenties wearing a navy blue skirt suit with long brown hair. Looking beyond my reflection, the view of New York City was breathtaking; blue skies on this crisp winter day with tall, strong metal and glass structures that littered the skyline. It was the last working day before the Christmas holidays and that view made me smile. This was one of the things that drew me to New York five years ago. That and the kick ass job I was offered with New Moon Publishing and the fact Rose was also moving to be closer to her boyfriend, Emmett.

I fucking loved my job and I'd worked damn hard to be where I was today. I was one of New Moon's editors and as well as loving my job, I was good at it. Books had always fantasised me since I was young. I loved the world's you can emerge yourself in, wishing you were there instead of real life, yeah, books got me through some pretty shitty times, especially in my teen years.

Another reason I loved my job so much was the people I worked with, well most of them. They were a real mixed bunch of people. My boss, Jake was good because he pretty much left me to it unless we were in a meeting. His problem was he couldn't keep his hands to himself. A little too hands-on with the ladies for my liking, shall we say, especially as he was married with two kids. My co-worker and fellow editor Riley was the queen of all bitches but he had a heart of gold and would do anything for his friends. My assistant, Alice was a ball of energy who always managed to cheer me up even when I was being a grumpy ass bitch, especially on the early mornings and late nights of trying to hit my tight deadlines. She was a good friend too, even if she conveniently forgot to tell me she was fucking Jasper Whitlock from Design and had been for the past year. I knew she'd had her eye on him for a while but I was pissed when got to hear it from the office slut. Great.

The office slut. My insides clenched at the mere thought of him. Yeah, him. Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously... Tall, lean but muscular with constant just-fucked hair the strangest bronze colour. But it was his eyes that reeled in the ladies. Green, deep as the forest that reminded me of home. Oh and the cocky smirk that was always slapped across his pretty face. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He started in our Design department who were situated on the thirty-second floor almost a year ago. I'll never forget the first day I met him.

_Fuck me, I'm late! I marched through the reception of our building towards the elevator with my large Latte in hand. Even though I was late, there was no way I couldn't start my day without my caffeine fix. I stood there pushing the button repeatedly hoping the elevator would get there quicker. No such luck! As I looked up __to see which floor the elevator was struck at, I caught sight of myself in the shiny surface of the elevator door. Oh my God! I looked a mess. My hair was wind-swept from my rush to get to the building from the subway. My cheeks were flushed red from the cold and my neck was blotchy. My shirt and jacket looked a crumpled mess and my skirt was askew; the back seam running along my right side. I turned quickly to run to the bathroom when I smashed into someone. My latte went flying to the floor covering both of us as well as the floor._

"_Hey watch it-" I noticed this person's shoes. It's a man, "-buddy! No need to be that close!" Brushing the coffee from me using my hands which was highly unsuccessful, I lifted my eyes from my own skirt to look at the dick that cause this fuck-up and oh my ... he was stunning. The first thing I noticed was his green piercing eyes that were slightly crinkled at the corners. My eyes drifted down to take in his perfectly straight nose and strong, angular jaw line. But once my eyes fixed on his lips and I saw him smirking at me, I saw red. He may be stunning but no one laughs at Bella Swan, no one. Squaring my shoulders, I turned slightly to trash my now empty coffee cup before crossing my arms across my chest._

"_You find something funny? Huh!" I saw the gorgeous stranger's eyes travelling down my body and back up to my head, blatantly checking me out._

"_As I matter of fact, I do. You look like you've just been thoroughly fucked. Who's the lucky guy?" My jaw dropped open for a second before I could compose myself. Who the fuck does he think he is talking to me like that? I know I'm a mess but where does he get off telling me that!_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said..." He leaned in closer to me, "Who's the lucky guy?"_

"_I can't believe ... that you ... you ...you don't even know me ... I mean ...AH! Fuck you!"_

_He chuckled before stepping back, "Oh I'd like that ... a lot. I'm Edward Cullen." He pulled out his hand for me to shake it. "I just started at New Moon Publishing in Design a couple of weeks back. I haven't seen you around." His hand was still outstretched between us. I looked down at his hand and tightened my arms around my chest and quirked him an eyebrow. Yeah Cullen, so not happening._

_He lowered his hand and chuckled again. I also didn't miss his eyes lingering at my chest. "Hmmmm I like you. And I really like a challenge." What. The. Fuck. We just stared at each other for what felt like hours but it much have only been seconds but the pull I felt towards this asshole was something else. I just wanted to grab that glorious sex-hair and pull his mouth down to my own. Then wrap my legs around his waist as I unbuckled his belt to un-tuck his-_

_My gutter thoughts were rudely interrupted by the janitor, "Miss? Sir? Can you just step to the side so I can clean this up? Don't want anyone hurting themselves do we?"_

_I swiftly turned on my heel and walked towards the stairs. I might not make thirty four floors but I'd have a fucking good go!_

* * *

><p><strong>This story is already written so I will update weekly until it's complete. As always, thanks to my beta &amp; bestie, SweetLovinCullen.<strong>

**Let me know what you think using the little button down there ... so until next week ... *waves*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was brought back to the present with a ding of the elevator behind me. I sighed and turned as the doors opened. The elevator wasn't even busy. Where the fuck had it been! Glancing down at my watch as I stepped in, I saw I'd been waiting five minutes; great, twenty five minutes to get across town. Not going to happen but I'd try. You see, I was always up for a challenge too.

_I was stood in the photocopier room on the floor below. Stupid copier on our floor was fucked, again. I rolled my eyes. I shouldn_'_t even be doing this shit. This was Alice_'_s job but she was nowhere to be seen and I needed these copies now. I put the first document on the glass, shut the lid and pressed the green button. It made a creaking sound followed by the distinct sound of crumpling paper. Oh you have got to be kidding me! Honestly having no clue how to unjam a copier, I looked around the machine for answers. The little display was saying the jam must be cleared at the back. Great, just fucking great. I tried to move the damn machine but it was too heavy so it resulted in me leaning over the copier, bent at the waist, trying to open the back flap as instructed._

"_Fuck you!_" _I hissed at the machine._

"_I_'_ve told you on many occasions Swan, just swap the _'_you_' _for _'_me_' _and I_'_d gladly help you out with that pent-up tension you have._"

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as a pleasurable shiver ran down my spine. Still bent over, I couldn't help the small wiggle of my ass before I straightened then turned to face him placing my hands on my hips._

"_In your dreams, Cullen._"

_He was stood leaning his shoulder on the door frame, his strong arms crossed across his broad chest. His head was cocked slightly to one side, his eyes sparkling with mischief and as always, he wore his trademark smirk._

"_Every night Swan._" _I rolled my eyes at him._

_Edward Cullen had been with New Moon Publishing for four months now; which meant we were four months into our little game. It was sort of game of tag. He_'_d flirt shamelessly with me then I would with him but it never went any further. It was almost like we were waiting to see which one of us would cave first. But he never had a shortage of women falling at his feet to get their dirty mouths around his dick. He was tagged the office slut for that very reason. The stories I had heard from the office gossip, Lauren made me cringe but Edward always came back to play our game so I pushed those thoughts down._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever Cullen. Now are you going to carry on standing there looking pretty or are you going to help me?_"

"_You think I_'_m pretty? Fuck off Swan. I_'_m fucking gorgeous! Riley is pretty._"

_I couldn_'_t help the very un-lady like snort escape. _"_You think Riley is pretty? He_'_ll be VERY happy to hear that._" _I winked at him for good measure._

_He frowned and looked down at his feet before clearing his throat, _"_So you want some help or what?_" _I stepped back and gestured to the stupid machine with both hands. _"_She_'_s all yours._"

_Pushing off the door frame, he strode towards me, never breaking eye contact before stopping at my side. Suddenly he dropped to a crouch, his eyes now at the perfect level to my pussy. His face was right there ... if I stepped slightly to my left he could ... His eyes lifted to mine as he smirked up to me. Teasing bastard. Sometimes I swear he actually knew what I was thinking._

_He lowered the door on the side of the machine and started to fiddle with the levers and __wheels inside the machine, trying to get the crumpled paper out. With a concentrated look on his face, he put his long fingers into the small hole where the paper was jammed. Watching his fingers slowly stroke and tease the paper out did funny things to my girly parts as I discretely pushed my thighs together and squirmed. God, what he could do with those fingers. A small moan escaped from my lips which I covered with a cough. With his fingers still in the machine, still crouching next to me, he looked up and I almost caved right then. I had to ball my hands into fists at my sides and step back to stop me pulling that beautiful mop of messy hair towards my pussy then wrap my legs around his head._

"_Almost there ..._" _Oh I need to get out of here! Just at that moment, my saving grace walked into the room. Jessica Stanley. Well, I use the words _'_saving grace_' _extremely loosely; to be fair, she was more the devil. Jessica was bleached blonde and orange with fake tan. Her fake tits were always falling out of her low-cut top and her skirt was so short, she had two extra cheeks to powder. Yeah, it_'_s safe to say I do not like Jessica and that_'_s partly because she_'_s Edward_'_s regular. His regular fuck buddy and it pissed me off._

"_Oh Edward,_" _she gushed, _"_I didn_'_t realise you were in here?_" _She_'_s so fucking fake it makes me want to gag. They_'_d probably arranged to meet here for a quick fuck. My eyes locked with Edward_'_s. He looked pissed. Shit, I'm right. I felt sick. I needed to get out of hearing distance. I had fun with Edward. We had an unconventional friendship but it worked for us. I enjoyed our game but that_'_s all it was. A game of flirting, teasing but nothing else. We weren_'_t even fucking each other so I had no reason for the jealously that ate me up from the inside every time I saw Jessica or Tanya or Irina or whoever else in this fucking building lick her lips before following Edward into a meeting room or a copier room._

"_Swan? You okay? You kinda look sick?_"

"_I_'_m fine._" _I shouted before running out of the room and into the ladies bathroom. I_'_ve seen girls follow Edward into the men_'_s bathroom before but never the other way. I hope I_'_m safe in here until they_'_ve just had their fun. Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><strong>So who loooooooooves Jessica? *tumbleweed* lol<br>**

**Updating a little earlier due to Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for each one of you for reading my story. More thanks as always to SweetLovinCullen for being my beta and all sorts of awesome! Also thanks to TwiFicGirl for pre-reading this little story for me. Love you girls!**

**Remember I'm completing a futuretake of Loved & Lost to Fandoms4ME. All information on how to donate can be found on the website http:/fandoms4me .blogspot. com/**

**I'll update next Friday too so until next time ...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold up!" A familiar voice yelled before the elevator doors almost closed. The voice startled me back to the present. I quickly pressed the button so the door opened fully to reveal our office junior, Mike Newton looking slightly flushed from running to catch us.

"Miss Swan, thanks! I'd been waiting ages if I missed it."

"No problem Mike and I've told you before, call me Bella. I think what happened at the office party earned you that right." I winked at him and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Mike had started as an office junior just over two months now and I'd told him on several occasions to call me Bella, but he had continued to call me Miss Swan, especially after the party. There was only one person I liked to hear my surname fall from his lips. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt my nipples harden just thinking of him. I shook my head. I'm so fucking glad it was December and I was wearing my suit jacket.

Mike gave me an embarrassed but polite smile before turning to face the elevator doors standing to my side as they closed.

We had started to move before I realised we were moving up the building instead of down. Oh can this day get any worse? As the doors opened on the thirty-sixth floor where two people got out, I could see the weather out of the window. "Is that snow?" I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, looks like it. It was forecast for today and tomorrow."

"Great!... Just great..." I grumbled. Now I was going to be late for my lunch date with Rose and get wet in the process. And not the type of wet I wanted either. That thought made me smirk and think of you know who but I hated the cold, wet weather. I longed for the spring and summer to come rolling in. Summer meant warm weather.

_It was one of the hottest August's New York City had seen in years according to anyone I'd spoken to over the past week. The air con in our building had been working overtime which I was extremely grateful for. No one wants to see someone sweating in a suit. _

_Just after I'd had that thought, as if God himself wanted to test my fucking patience, the usual quiet pur of fantastic cold air stopped. Yep it was one of the hottest days of the century and I was stuck in my office, facing a massive ten foot window, the sun streaming in and I was hot. _

_After my rant at the building's maintenance department who apologised and said they were 'working on it', I went in search of a desk fan. After looking through cupboards with no success, I was roasting. The jacket was the first to go closely followed by the top two buttons of the deep purple shirt I was wearing. I fidgeted and groaned in my office as the afternoon sun beat down on me. Finally having just about enough, I removed my shoes and rolled down my stockings. My boss, Mr 'all hands' Jake Black decided at that moment to barge into my office without knocking. _

_"Isabella, I-"_

_I'm pretty sure he got a good look at my panties as my skirt was bunched up at the tops of my thighs, my left leg up on my chair because I was having trouble with the clasp on the garter belt. Stupid things. You'd think it being from La Perla, it would be good, right? Not today. I froze for a few seconds before realising I was giving him a peep show and lowered my leg to the floor and straighten my skirt out. _

_"Yes Mr Black? What do you want that's so important that you couldn't even be bothered to knock for? Hmm?"_

_"Well Isabella," he started. I couldn't fucking stand anyone calling me that, even my mother. He always thought he was being funny. Idiot. "I just wanted to make sure we're still on for our two pm meeting this afternoon?"_

_"Yes, sure." Now go the fuck away you creepy old man. I sat back down at my desk and busied myself hoping he would take the hint. No such luck. You see how this day was going down?_

_Jake strolled around my office and stood behind my chair before leaning down over my shoulder. Now he was taking the piss. With my two shirt button's open, I knew exactly what he was trying to do. I quickly spun the chair so he was at my side and seeing fuck all before lifting my eyebrow at him. Yeah, start any funny shit like that Black and I'll have you in court. My name isn't Jessica fucking Stanley. _

_Just thinking her fucking name got me angry. Bitch. I really hated her. I hated her for being the office bike who eighty-five percentage of the male office staff had fucked. Including Edward. Yep even though Edward and I had our game which was still in full swing, I was jealous of Jessica. It had taken me six months to admit to myself after a particular heavy night on the vodka with Rose. She said she told me so, rolled her eyes and told me to get the fuck on with it. But I just couldn't. Edward wasn't the type to want an actual relationship and even though the thought of having him whenever I wanted him sounded damn good, I couldn't stand back and watch him continue to fuck random girls in the office. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand of my shoulder. Jake. Cheeky fucker. He squeezed it lightly before trailing his finger tips across my collarbone. Too quickly for me to told him what I really wanted to. They was only one man in this office that was allowed to touch me like that ... and he still hadn't. _

_I needed to step this game up a notch. It won't hurt, right? "Mr Black, please excuse me." I didn't wait for an answer. I got up and made my way to the nearest bathroom where I managed to get rid of my second stocking. I pulled my bra up and shirt down so I had ample cleavage on show. I walked pass the elevator to the stairwell taking the steps quickly to get two floors below me. When I opened the doors, I spotted his office straight away. Out of breath and very very hot, I made my way to his office door to start operation 'Get his glorious hands on me'. Quickly checking through the small window at the side of his office that he was in turned into a good minute of perving at him. He was oblivious feeling the heat too. His hair was more stuck up than usual as he sat at his desk with his right hand in it, elbow on the desk looking __over something. He had a thin layer of perspiration on his forehead and neck. His white shirt was half unbuttoned revealing his chest hair and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked incredible. Before the full effect of sprinting down two flights of stairs ran out and before I lost my nerve, I opened the door without knocking and closed it behind me quickly. _

_"Cullen! You need to..." I stumbled a little walking over to his desk, placing my hands on it so he got an eye full of the girls. "Oh God... I'm... So... Hot..." I straighten out and fanned myself with a piece of paper I picked up from his desk. _

_My knees buckled slightly and I braced myself on his desk again, "Oh I don't feel too good..."_

_"Swan? Fuck! What's wrong? You look hot..." His eyes hadn't left my chest yet. I may have been breathing heavily, just for effect. "I... I mean... You okay?"_

_"No. I feel hot and funny... Light headed..." Using the table, I guided myself around his desk to stand in front of him. He actually looked scared. He had a 'what the fuck do I do' expression on his face and his hands were gripping the arms of his chair so tight, his knuckles where turning white. This was new. Who knew Mr Cocky Cullen himself could look unsure on what to do. Mmmm..._

_I needed to get him to stop thinking and start touching me. "I think I need to sit down..." Before he had time to move, I turned and sat sideways in his lap. I'm ninety-nine percent sure we groaned in union. I hadn't realised my state of undress and general sweatiness had got him so worked up but on feeling his rock hard cock beneath me, it was safe to say we were both hot, sweaty and turned on. _

_My arm automatically grabbed hold of the back of the chair which made my arm travel the length of his shoulders and my skin was in contact with his neck. My other hand clutched at the one of the chair arms in the hope I wouldn't fall off him. It wouldn't have surprised me if this had had happened. _

_I looked down at him then realising that his face was right at my chest height. Oh how I wanted him to plow his head straight in there. Then I would release his huge cock, hitch my skirt up my waist, pull my panties to the side and get impaled when I straddled him. My tell tale shiver crept down my spine leaving me feel more turned on and sexual frustrated than I had since the copier incident. And that was months ago!_

_I felt Edward gulp rather than see him before he spoke, "You okay?" His voice was deep and husky and made me want to jump his bones right then. But he still hadn't touched me and I wasn't going to be the one that caved first. It would be game over if that happened. We would fuck... then what? He'd see I'm really not all that in the sex department cause it had been way too long and I'd have to watch Jessica and her dirty mitts all over him again? No fucking way! No. At least playing our game, he always comes back for more. Even if inappropriate touching of sorts is all I get, it'll give me some good material for the shower later. _

_"I think so... I still don't 'feel' right though... What do you think?" I attempted to straighten in his lap and managed to wriggle a couple of times in the process. Edward definitely groaned that time... or was that a... growl? Fuck me that's hot!_

_Suddenly Edward wrapped both his large hands around my waist and lifted me out of his lap and on to his desk. His hands lingered at my waist before they slid down to my hips, never losing contact with me, along my skirt covered thighs to my knees. They slipped from me to settle either side of me at the edge of the desk. My eyes had followed the movement; memorising them, fascinated by them. _

_I lift my eyes to meet his; there were as dark as night and hungry. He stood slowly leaning himself towards me. Did he just sniff my hair?_

_"I'll go... get you some water." He was away from me in a flash while I sat there still enchanted by his touch. I could still feel the tingles he had left behind. That was too close. I needed to get out. So I ran. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as always for reading my story; I had over 50 alerts in one day this week which made me super happy :) Big thank yous also go to SweetLovinCullen for beta'ing and TwiFicGirl for prereading; love you ladies. Check out their profiles and stories; links on my profile.<br>**

**I've decided to start updating twice a week now so I'll start updating on Tuesdays and Saturdays :) Hope that's okay with you ;)**

**So until next time ...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The ping of the elevator alerted me that we were still going in the wrong fucking direction and I was now officially going to be late for my lunch with Rose. Oh she's gonna kill me. I pulled my cell out of my pocket as the doors opened on the thirty-seventh floor where I stepped out. My cell signal was always shit in the elevator. Dialling Rose's number, I waited. Answer machine.

"Hey Rose. Look I'm really sorry. I'm having the mother of all shit days and I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it to lunch. Rain check? I'll be over to help you prep for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Okay, let me know you have this message. Bye."

That's the second time in a couple of months I'd stood Rose up for one of our lunch dates. At least last time I had a mighty fine reason...

_Halloween. Not my favourite day of the year. The office had been decorated by the 'social committee' that was headed by Jessica. Yep still don't like her. Watching her with her clipboard taking notes and writing God knows what down doesn't seem like the best use of her time. Or maybe it was. No, what really pissed me off was Edward was also part of the social committee this year so they were working 'closely together'. I wanted to hurl, seeing them huddled in the corner of our office talking about Halloween themed team building exercises. Oh yes, Jake had out done himself this time and actually agreed to this shit. Does no one do any work in this office anymore apart from me?_

_Jessica had organised team activities over the course of the day so knowing I needed to get the hell away from the office at some point, I'd arranged with Rose to have lunch at 1pm. _

_So when Jessica barged into my office wearing her ghostly bride outfit and told me I was required for my team activity at noon, I was not too happy. _

_"I can't Jessica. I'm meeting a friend for lunch in an hour. You'll have to play your game without me."_

_"Okay Bella. That's fine by me." She smirked at me and she had a gleam in her eye. What the fuck? No resistance? "I'll just tell Edward he'll have to have me as his partner for this one."_

_Hold the fucking phone. "What does Cullen have to do with anything? He's not in my team."_

_"Oh didn't I tell you?" Well no you stupid bitch; why would I ask otherwise. "This is a 'getting to know your colleagues outside of your immediate team' exercise. A form of trust team building activity. Edward drew your name out. Guess he'll have to have me again."_

_Fucking troll! Her words dripped with double meaning and I saw red. Now she's rubbing my face in the fact that she gets to put her dirty hands on what should be mine! I pulled my chair back, stood up and walked towards her. I wanted to rip every bleached blonde hair out of her head. _

_"Lead the way Jessica." I managed to speak through my gritted teeth. There was no way I was going to let her be Edward's partner in this. This was mine. Jessica rolled her eyes at me before walking out of my office. As I followed her to the elevator, I quickly text Rose to cancel our lunch and told her it was a Jessica, Cullen emergency and I would fill her it with all the details later. _

_We arrived in one of our meeting rooms on the ground floor within minutes that was decorated from floor to ceiling in Halloween shit; cobwebs, spiders, rats, skeletons, pumpkins, you name it, they had thought of it. _

_There were various people in the large room from both my office and Design. I saw Riley stood with Angela, both of them looking very pretty in their seventies glitter gear. Alice was by one of the windows wearing a tight black leather cat suit. She had a pinned on tail and her face was painted. She was talking to Batman, who judging by the blonde hair behind the mask, it was Jasper Whitlock from Design and someone, who looked from behind to be, the Phantom of the Opera. I chuckled at the sight. Alice then noticed me and started to wave me over in her always so enthusiastic way. _

_I started to feel completely under dressed, stood in a room full of Halloween monsters and mythical creatures but I had the second part my Halloween costume in my suit jacket pocket, the other I was already wearing. I'd almost got over to Alice when the Phantom turned to face me. He may have had part of his gorgeous face covered but he was still the most attractive man in the room. _

_"Phantom of the Opera, eh Cullen? Nice."_

_"Thanks Swan. And pray tell what you have come as?" I looked down at my fairly normal looking black knee length dress and fitted suit jacket before meeting my gaze full on. Something about him being masked was a real turn on. _

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

_Edward was just about to answer my question when Jessica called for everyone's attention. I smirked at Edward before turning to find out what the hell I'd got myself into. _

_"Right everyone. This afternoon's haunted challenge is set in the building's basement. It's all based on trust. We have an obstacle course from one end of the room to the other. One team member is blind folded, the other needs to instruct them by voice only to the finishing line. Each team have ten minutes to complete the course. Any questions?"_

_Everyone stayed quiet before she confirmed the order the teams would be competing. Edward and I were second up after Alice and Jasper. _

_"You looking forward to this, Swan?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind. The tell tale shiver ran up my spine as I felt his hot breath on my neck. _

_"I think so." Because to be fair, I wasn't sure if I was. _

_After fifteen minutes of cups of water and desperately trying to calm my nerves down, we were up. _

_"Edward and Bella next!"_

_I walked over to Jessica and Edward who had been talking to her for the last five minutes. Her high pitched fake laughing had made me cringe in the far corner. Could Edward see how fake she was?_

_Once I was stood next to them, I pushed all my nerves down and stood tall. _

_"So we need to draw out who will be the one blind folded and who will be giving instructions."_

_"Ladies first." Edward handed the black bag towards me. _

_Please for the love of God, let me be the one giving instructions... I reached into the bag, my eyes not moving from Edwards as I pulled out the piece of paper that had my fate written on it in Jessica's scribble. I looked down._

_'Blind folded' ... Fuck._

_As my eyes lifted to lock onto Edwards, I could already see his trademark smirk on the edge of his lips. Oh God, I'm screwed. _

_"I can't be blind folded. I'm a walking accident when I can see, let alone when I can't!"_

_"Don't worry, Swan. I'll keep you safe." The smirk was now fully on his face as he removed his mask. "After you." He held his arm out in front of him for me to go ahead. If I didn't come out of this with a broken ankle, I will have done well. _

_Once we arrived at the basement door, we took the stairs down to a short hallway and a door. _

_"Here's your blindfold Bella." Jessica handed it to me._

_"Thanks." I said in my most sarcastic tone. _

_"Please," Edward took it from her, "let me."_

_He placed the blind fold on me carefully; his fingertips brushed the top of my ears which sent tingles down to places that made me want to rub my thighs together. _

_"So your time will start once you're in the room and the door closes. I'll be waiting at the other side for you."_

_"You're not coming in with us? How do you know we'll not just cheat?"_

_"It's a trust exercise Bella. We are trusting you too."_

_Alone, in a basement, with Edward Cullen. My mouth literally watered at the thought. But the blindfold was an issue. _

_Before I could even think of ways I could get Edward to swap our roles, he placed his hand at the base of my spine and gently pushed me forward. I hear the door open. _

_"Just walk forward Swan, I got you."_

_Oh shit. I'm doomed._

_I took several small steps forward before Edward's hand slipped to the side of my waist and gripped me, affectively halting me to a stop. _

_"See you in ten." Then I heard the door close behind me. _

_"So you ready to trust me Swan?"_

_"You better not let me fall Cullen or there'll be shit to pay."_

_"Never." His hand left me, making me feel cold. I didn't like it, at all. _

_"Take small steps forward until I say stop."_

_Taking a deep breath, I did what he instructed. _

_"Stop." Again, I complied with his instructions. _

_"Mmmmm. I think I like you doing what I say."_

_"Fuck off, Cullen." I snapped but my body was a traitor, my insides jumped at the chance of being told what to do by Edward. _

_"Hey, I wouldn't snap at the person that's going to get you through this maze." He was silent for a couple of seconds, "She hasn't made this easy."_

_"Where now?"_

_"Inpatient aren't we?"_

_"Can we get on with this please?"_

_"Oh you're no fun anymore Swan. Lighten up, it's Halloween! I would have never put you down as someone who won't be up for a bit of a laugh. You even didn't dress up for today."_

_"I did."_

_I heard him snort to my right. "Yeah you've come as the office girl. Hot... but not very scary."_

_"Ha, ha. No, it's better than that." I reached into my jacket pocket to retrieve the fake plastic fangs that I had brought with me to complete my vampire look and held them up to where I thought he was._

_"Vampire fangs? That's it? Not very original Swan, I'm disappointed." _

_Shaking my head, I turned then slipped off my office jacket to the floor which unveiled my almost backless dress. I turned again then I bent down to the right side of my dress to unzip the side of the skirt from the bottom to the top to slowly reveal the side split and lace garter at the top of my thigh. My garter had a silver bat on it._

_I straightened placing my hands on my hips, "I'm not just any vampire. Whatcha think?" I was met with silence. "Cullen? You there?" Still nothing. I quickly lifted the back of my blindfold up to see Edward stood in front of me, his eyes glued to my garter peeking out of my skirt. I couldn't help my lips lifting at the sides. His face was priceless. That's until his eyes found mine and I suddenly felt very hot. His green stare was intense with lust and want. _

_It took him two long strides to get to me. His hands quickly gripped my hips as he pushed me roughly back so my exposed back hit the wooden door. I gasped at the cold sensation mixed with the hot feeling at the pit of my stomach. My hands automatically grabbed his hair as he stepped closer so the whole length of his body came into contact with mine. _

_Edward's nose brushed against my neck, "Swan, you can't tease me like this without consequence."_

_My head was spinning with the fact that Edward fucking Cullen was pressing up against me in a dark basement. I scraped my fingernails into his scalp gently and he moaned, his head dropping back exposing his neck to me. It was like Christmas morning, I couldn't help but place my lips on his Adams apple and sucked lightly, scraping my teeth along his neck. I was a vampire after all._

_"Oh Jesus..." He groaned again as his fingers flexed at my hips moving up my back. His fingertips came into contact with my naked back and I wanted to rip every piece of clothing off him. Then they wandered back down towards my ass where he squeezed, hard. I was done for. All my insecurities flew out of the window at that second. I wanted him; no one else would satisfy my need and want for him. My decision was made. If this is the only way, I'll take it with both hands. _

_My hips rotated once against his groin and that's when I could feel his rock hard cock against me. My own head fell backwards and thumped again the door as I bit my lip to stop the words, 'Fuck me now' spilling from my mouth. _

_"Half way there! You have five more minutes and counting!"_

_"Fucking shit." Edward whispered before backing away from me slowly. "I'm sorry Swan. I don't know what came over me. I -" He raked his hand over his face and then through his hair, taking a deep breath in. _

_I still hadn't moved. The word, 'sorry' ran through my head over and over again until I was broken out of my trace by Jessica's voice shouting four minutes._

_I straighten myself quickly avoiding all eye contact with him before brushing past him to around half way around the course then I slipped the blindfold back on. I was so embarrassed. Even though Edward started it, I should have ended it. Our game was over... And I felt physically sick. I continued to just stand there when the hair on the back of my hair stood up. Edward had stepped to be so close behind me but not actually touching. I could feel his body heat radiate from him making my naked back feel warm and his hot breath fanned across my neck. _

_"This isn't over Swan... far from it." How does he do that? Sometimes I think he can actually read my mind. _

_As quickly as he arrived to stand behind me, he stepped back. "Walk forward until I say stop." He sounded so authoritative and I liked it a lot so I did what he asked. _

_"Stop." I stopped and waiting for my next instruction. I heard footsteps to my right so I assumed he had walked around me to get ahead. "Turn on the spot to your left until I say stop." Again, I did as I was told. "Stop. Now walk forward, slowly." I managed to walk forward three steps before my hips banged into sometime, making my upper body bend forward, effectively halting me going any further. My arms automatically flew out in front of me in case I was ready to fall. But it wasn't the ground that my palms detected; it was a flat, smooth surface. _

_"Best view I'll get all day." Edward's voice came from behind me. I suddenly realised the position I was in. Doubled over on what felt like a desk. Staying in the same position, I removed my blindfold to check and yes, I was indeed bent over an old office desk with my ass in the air. _

_When I peered over my shoulder, I could see Edward leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest with his smirk on his face._

_"And to think I was squeezing that fine ass only a few minutes ago." He signed dramatically before actually looking at me in the eye instead of my ass. _

_And just like that, our game was back in full swing. Tease! Two can play at that game. "Well Cullen," I wriggled my ass in the air for effect, "Pity you let go." The smirk faded when he pushed away from the wall with purpose and started to stride over to me. I still haven't moved and now I was frozen under his spell again. _

_He was just about to say something when the door in front of us started to open, "Five, four, three, two, one, done!"_

_Edward stopped short and I stood straight pulling down my blindfold quickly. I heard Jessica breeze into the room. "So how did you do guys? Oh not too bad, about __seventy five percent of the course done. Well done." I lifted the blind fold away to see Jessica gushing over Edward smiling up at him with her hands on his arm. She looked back at me, "So did Edward keep you safe Bella? No incidents to report?" No Jessica nothing to report... to you anyway. _

_"Nope. Nothing." I looked back at Edward who was frowning slightly. I quickly walked over to where I had dropped my jacket, retrieved it and put it on without Jessica seeing the back of my dress._

_"So that's it Jessica? Because some of us have work to do."_

_"God Bella, you're such a stick in the mud at times. Lighten up won't ya." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eye brow. Lighten up? She didn't know me, not the real me anyway. _

_"Hey Jessica, ease off yeah."_

_"Whatever... yeah you're done Bella unless you want to do guess what's in the box later?" My face must have given her an answer, "Thought not."_

_"Okay, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." I could feel Edward's eyes on me on the way back. We didn't speak and I didn't look at him but I just knew he was watching me._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story; I love hearing your thoughts and predictions about this story, especially the ones about Edward have made me smile.<strong>

**__Thanks as always to be beta, SweetLovinCullen and my pre-reader, TwiFicGirl; love you ladies. Next update on Saturday when we'll be half way though this short story. So until then ... x  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Katy Perry's Peacock ... but I love them :)**

* * *

><p>I snapped my crappy work cell shut and turned back towards the elevator. Of course the numbers told me it was where I wanted to go, not where I was now. With a defeated sigh, I pressed the call button once again. May as well take the stupid thing back to my floor now I'm in no hurry.<p>

I turned back to look at New York's snowy skyline. Looked like we were in for a bad afternoon. Again, can my day get much worse? While staring at the elevator doors, I thought back to Mike. He could have held it up, at least asked me if I wanted him to. But saying that, after the office party we had a couple of weeks ago, it doesn't surprise me that he doesn't want to be in a confided space with him.

_It was the first weekend in December and Jake had decided that the office Christmas party would be early this year. The 'social committee' had booked out the huge function room at some fancy hotel where we were having a fancy dress karaoke night. And they would be lots and lots of drinking involved. That was the best part for me. And the fact that we could invite a guest so Rose was with me. And as it turned out Jasper from Design knew Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, so he came too. _

_When I asked Rose about fancy dress ideas, she had already sorted it. Cops and Robbers. I was the cop, she was the jailbird. Once I had my outfit on which consisted of a very low cut, very tight, very short black dress complete with a police badge, a belt with gun and handcuffs. A police hat, pair of fishnet stockings, suspenders and my knee high black high heeled boots completed the outfit. If my dad saw my wearing this, he would lock me up for indecent exposure. Rose looked super hot in her tight, short black and white striped jailbird dress, stocking, black high heeled shoes and hat. _

_When we walked into my living room where Emmett, the Incredible Hulk, was waiting for us, he gave us both a long look and slow whistle. _

_"Baby Bell! I'm going to be fighting them off you tonight."_

_"Apart from one, remember Em." Rose stated. _

_"Oh yes, Eddie boy can get some, the rest can go masturbate over someone else."_

_"Urgh Emmett!"_

_"What? Come on Bella. I bet Eddie pictures you all the time." I shook my head at him. "Bet you picture him late at night too, don't you?"_

_"Fuck off Emmett."_

_"I take that as a fucking yes I do." I couldn't help the smile on my face. I love Emmett. He and Rose are so alike; it's like they were made for each other. _

_We had been in the room all of five seconds before Alice came bouncing over with Jasper in tow. Alice had come as Tinkerbell, very Alice, and Jasper looked to be Superman. I wonder whether he has a wardrobe full of superhero costumes..._

_"Hey Bella. Wow, you're hot! Like smoking hot."_

_"Thanks Alice. You look so... pretty?"_

_"Yay! Exactly the look I was going for."_

_"Oh Alice, do you know Rose and Emmett?"_

_"Yeah we've met before for drinks. Looking hot Rose. You two come as a double act. You gonna entertain the boys later with a cops and robbers show?" Hmmmm._

_"Maybe if we have enough drink in us." Rose winked in my direction._

_"First drinks on me then!" Jasper piped up sounding a little too enthusiastic. "I'll buy the second!" Emmett called out after. Oh we could have some fun with this tonight. Especially if Edward was here. _

_I scanned the room to see if he had arrived but no such luck. After a few drinks, the karaoke opened and everyone started to pick out their songs and write them down. There was still no sign of Edward and I was getting jumpy. The main reason I agreed to wear my current outfit was that I could torture Edward with the fact that my ass was on show and I was hoping he even may have got a little jealous with the other male attention I was hoping to get. _

_"So, you going to sing it Bella? Go on, you love singing it, especially after a few drinks. We'll be backup singers for you..." _

_"Backup singers for what song?" Alice asked. Rose whispered the name to her to which Alice smiled, nodding her head. I knew exactly which song Rose was talking about and I did love it so I nodded to which Rose grinned, scribbling down the song details from the karaoke book. She handed it into the DJ after a short discussion. _

_"I've told him not to play this before ten. If you're going to nail this, we need more drinks!"_

_"Coming right up!" Emmett and Jasper made their way to the bar again._

_"Alice? Did Edward mention to Jasper about coming tonight? I'm surprised he's missing the party."_

_I didn't fool Alice; she knew why I wanted him here. _

_"He told Jasper he was definitely coming but he would be a little late. Something to do with his mom." His mom? Maybe she was here to visit. I knew Edward was originally from Chicago, not New York. _

_"Is she okay? His mom I mean?"_

_"Yeah. Why so interested Bella?" _

_"I'm not. Just... you know..." Face palm Bella. Oh my God. _

_We continued to drink. We had shots at the bar which helped me stop thinking about Edward for a few minutes but my mind kept torturing me. Where the hell was he? Just as I thought that for the hundredth time, he appeared at the back of the room. I could never mistake the mop of bronze hair in a crowded place. He was dressed in what looked like a gangster suit, his hat in his hands. He looked pissed and my first instinct was to go and see if he was okay but I held fast as I saw Jessica dressed as a school girl bound over to him like a puppy. Bitch. _

_Luckily, Jasper spotted Edward too, "Hey E!" he shouted across the music, "come over here." Edward looked away from Jessica to see Jasper, then his eyes landed on me. And as the amount of alcohol in my system was fairly high at this point, I couldn't help but smile and wink at him. He looked surprised at first but then the smirk returned as he started to make his way over to us._

_"Next on the karaoke ... Please give it up for Bella and her girls!"_

_I was suddenly being pushed away from where Edward was heading and toward the stage. Oh fuck! I can't do this!_

_"Yes you can Bella." Oh did I say that out loud? Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, you want to make Edward yours? Then get on that stage and show him what you got girl!"_

_"Yeah Bella! Oh, I know, you could get him jealous so he has to make a move!"_

_"What?" By this time, we were on the stage being handed our microphones. _

_"Just sing Bella. And maybe shake that ass in his direction." Alice giggled. _

_"You girls ready?" I took a deep, calming breath. I can do this. With my back to the crowd I nodded and waited for the first note in start. I didn't need the words to sing along to this one. Since I'd first heard it, it reminded me of him. _

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock**_

_I turned slowly to face my audience. My eyes were automatically drawn to Edward. He was smirking at me. Oh now I'm ready. I sung directly to him. _

_**Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee**_

_**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee**_

_**I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating.**_

_I pointed and winked at him as Alice and Rose helped me out with the next two lines of the song._

_**Come on, baby, let me see**_

_**What you're hidin' underneath**_

_I bit my bottom lip and looked at him through my lashes before continuing._

_**Words up your sleeve **_

_**Such a tease**_

_**Wanna see the show, oh**_

_**In 3D, a movie**_

_**Heard it's beautiful, oh**_

_**Be the judge**_

_**And my girls gonna take a bow, oh**_

_As I had moved to the edge of the stage, I took a couple of steps back ready for the next few lines. This was for all the men in the room. Alice's idea to make him jealous was settling into my hazy brain. I strutted purposefully, making sure I wiggled in all the right places, to stand to Rose's right as I was facing sideways on to the crowd. I whispered 'play along' to which she smiled. _

_**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**_

_With my spare hand while I was singing, I grabbed hold of Rose's other hip furthest away, my arm going across her stomach then proceeded to grind into her. I knew I was drunk because I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't. I could almost hear, in union, all the males in the room groan. I felt empowered. I looked across to see Alice looking at me with a wide smile._

_**Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh**_

_**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing**_

_I made my way over to Alice to do the same thing. She even stuck her ass out a little to which I slapped. _

_**Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh**_

_Walking back over to front centre, I found Edward burning a hole into me; his gaze was so intense, so powerful. Again I found myself singing directly to him._

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**_

_**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**what you're hidin' underneath**_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**what you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath**_

_Rose and Alice sang the chorus with me again. _

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock,**_

_**Your peacock**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock**_

_While singing the chorus, I forced my eyes away from the place they wanted to be to scan the room. Most of the party were dancing along to the music. I saw Jessica at the behind of the room giving me the evil eye. Yeah, bitch, who's the fun one now, huh? I saw a brunch of other people I knew like the new lad, Mike. He was cute in a boyish charm way I suppose. When my eyes focused towards who was directly next to the stage, I saw Jake. Great, now I have my dirty old man boss giving me the come to bed eyes. But I was on my mission so I ignored him. If I flirted with Jake, I didn't even want to know what the consequences would be in the office next week. And then I had an idea. _

_**Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk**_

_I started to walk down the stairs of the stage to go into the crowd. Thank God for cordless microphones! As I did, the crowd parted down the middle, giving me a walkway through the dance floor... through to Edward who was at the end of the dance floor with Jasper and Emmett. So I decided to stick near the top for now. I sang to various men of the office I knew, grabbing hold of the front of their shirts as I did with the occasionally kiss on the cheek to those I knew wouldn't like more, like Riley who looked to be having a good old time doing his thing. _

_**Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss**_

_**need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot**_

_**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'**_

_**Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh**_

_**I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing**_

_**Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh**_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**_

_**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**whatchu hidin' underneath**_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**Whatchu hidin' underneath**_

_By this time I was getting closer and closer to my prize and Alice's earlier words were now planted in my mind. I knew the perfect way to do this._

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock**_

_I was stood mere feet away from Edward. I could feel him close. Time to execute the plan. I looked to see who was standing to the other side of Edward. Mike. Perfect. _

_**Oh my God no exaggeration**_

_**boy all this time was worth the waiting**_

_**I just shed a tear**_

_**I am so unprepared**_

_I walked and got myself between Edward and Mike, facing Edward but before he could react, I spun around to face Mike, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the space in front of us. _

_**You've got the finest architecture**_

_I ran my hands along his chest before I dragged them towards his groin while at the same time, slowing moving down into a crouched position in front of him. _

_**End of the rainbow lookin' treasure**_

_I looked straight at his crotch which now wasn't that far away and licked my lips for effect. _

_**such a sight to see**_

_I straightened up until I was stood next to Mike, straight in Edward's line of vision. Making sure he was watching my each movement, which he was, I grabbed Mike's cock through his pants and sung my next line at the same time._

_**And it's all for me**_

_The noise was deafening. Wolf whistles, shouting and cat calling, all aimed at me and my little stunt. I quickly let go for many reasons, the first being Mike wasn't Edward. The second being Edward looked like he wanted to rip Mike's head off. I quickly kissed Mike on the cheek as a sort of apology for being a pawn in my game. Turning back towards the stage, I sang and walked back toward the stage. _

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch**_

_**I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_**whatchu hidin' underneath**_

_**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**_

_**what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off**_

_**Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful**_

_**Come on baby let me see**_

_I jumped back on stage and hugged my girls who had huge grins on their faces. We all sang the last part together. _

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock**_

_**Your peacock**_

_**Come on, baby, let me see**_

_**What you're hiding underneath!**_

_The music stopped and the applause began. I was reeling from the energy of the crowd, everyone was going mad. Alice, Rose and I had a group hug before I grabbed both their hands and we all took a bow._

_"Go Bella!" I heard Emmett shout from the back. My eyes scanned to see him expecting to see Edward too but Emmett and Jasper were alone. Oh crap. Shit, did I go too far? Does he hate me now? Oh shit, fuck, crap. My high from the excitement of it all was fading fast. My head started to spin and I felt like I was going to start to sob. Why did he affect me so much? Why do I even care so much? The answer to that scared me shitless. _

_"I need the bathroom."_

_"I'll come with you Bella."_

_"No Rose, I'm okay. I just want... just let me do this, yeah?" Please don't argue Rose, please._

_"Okay." I gave her a reassuring smile before heading off stage, following the signs to the ladies bathroom. It led me to a corridor where the ladies door was to the left and the gents to the right. As I reached the ladies door, the gent's one opened. Edward. I saw him before he saw me. He looked unhappy, his gorgeous eyes held his sadness. I didn't like it. He does hate me. I gave him a weak smile before turning towards the door. _

_"Hey Swan? So... you and Newton huh? I don't... I don't like it."_

_I stopped my escape and turned slowly, "Newton?"_

_"Mike Newton. Didn't think he'd be your type... Not that I know what your type is... I just thought that he wouldn't be your... type so yeah... I don't like him... he's not right for you."_

_"What the fuck are you blabbing on about Cullen? Not right for me?"_

_I could only just hear his reply, it was so quiet, "No one is."_

_"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? So I'm suppose to just what? Be alone forever? I know I'm not much to look at-"_

_"Swan, did you look in a mirror before you came out tonight? You're fucking hot."_

_I huffed. "Yeah whatever, Cullen. That's why you've hardly been near me for the past month. Because I'm too hot to handle."_

_"You're not far off the mark." He whispered stepping closer to me. I moved a step back and my back hit the door. This seemed so familiar. _

_"Cullen..." He just kept coming. I continued to step backward until I was actually in the ladies bathroom and Edward had followed. I chuckled darkly at the situation. _

_"Ladies bathroom, Cullen? A bit of a cliché don't ya think?"_

_"Swan... Shut up." It happened so quickly that I wasn't expecting it. He kissed me. It all happened so quickly that my brain hadn't realised what the fuck was going on until he was leaning away from me again. He looked at me for a second, confusion and disappointment crossing over his features before he shook his head._

_"I... Sorry... I..." Then he turned and walked out leaving me alone, reeling over that kiss and wanting more, so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for continuing to support this story. I love to hear from you all. Thank you to SweetLovinCullen for beta'ing and Twificgirl for pre-reading.<br>**

**If you're wondering why Katy Perry's Peacock; WATCH THIS: http:/www. youtube. com/user/DUKKESA31#p/u/7/4BxEAyvQu6E That was my inspiration ;)**

**If you're a fan of Loved & Lost, I have donated a baby futuretake to Fandoms4ME. If you're a fan of Ladies Night, chapter 2 will be donated to Fandom4Heroes. I'm also writing for Fandom4Children. For more info on all these great causes, check out my profile.**

**So until next time ... xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I was, at first, kicking myself for not going after him and putting him straight and narrow on the me and Mike situation. I'd seen him again at the party but never found the nerve to pull him to one side and tell him the truth. In all honestly, I was scared. Scared that if I told him the truth about my little Mike show, he would know exactly how I felt about him. And I knew I couldn't take the rejection, it would crush me. Yeah, I knew he was attracted to me, he's shown it on loads of occasions and he thinks I'm hot but he's a fuck 'em and leave 'em type of guy. I'm not that type of girl.

I had become so dependent on our teasing interactions to satisfy my craving for him. If he knew and broke that connection, I wouldn't be able to cope, not if it was cut off all at once. So I had decided to not see him as much, not interact with him. I needed to stop my addiction. It would be for the best in the long run.

Since that night, Edward had only worked a few days which helped. He'd taken a last minute two week vacation immediately after the party. Alice had told me his mom was in town and he wanted to spend some time with her. My first reaction was that it was so sweet of him to do that but that didn't help my need to see him as the office slut, the guy who would break my heart if I openly gave it him so I tried not to think about him. The problem was the more I tried not to think of him, the opposite happened.

I sighed again before the elevator pinged letting me know it was here. The doors opened and I stepped into the empty space. I took one last look at the snowy skyline before the doors snapped close. It looked bad; maybe I should go get some lunch from downstairs. I pushed level two for our in-house cafe then stood at the back of the cabin; I tilted my head back on the wall and closed my eyes.

I felt the elevator stopping before I expected it to but I kept my eyes closed. The doors opened and I knew who had stepped in. The small space came alive with energy, my body tingled as his scent hit me. Oh no.

I heard the doors close and the cab start to move again. I squeezed my eyes shut even more. If I didn't actually see him, maybe I would be okay.

"Swan? You okay?" He asked softly. Oh his voice. I'd missed it.

I nodded still not opening my eyes. Will he get the hint I don't want to talk? "You sure? You look, I don't know, tired?" Of course not. Not Edward.

"I'm fine." I said flatly. I didn't sound right to my own ears; I knew he'd pick up on that.

"Swan, look at me." No. I can't. I can't. Please don't ask me to do something I know I can't do. I just can't.

"Please..." Why is he making this harder than it already is?

"Bella?"

My eyes flew open as I focused in on the pair of gorgeous green one just a foot away from my own. Did he just call me Bella? "What did you call me?"

"I called you by your name."

"But you never call me Bella. Never."

Suddenly, the elevator stopped abruptly, bouncing a little on its cables. The light above us turned a shade of yellow. "What the fuck? Did we just stop mid floor?"

I grabbed the rail and swallowed. I wasn't claustrophobic but the thought of being stuck between two floors in a high building wasn't comforting.

"Yeah, I think so." Edward pressed the yellow alarm button, opened the panel and retrieved a small telephone. Then he paused, waiting.

"Hello? Oh hi Felix. Yeah I'm ok. It's just me and Miss Swan. Yeah... remember what we talked about... Yeah?... yes definitely. Thank you... again." He placed the phone back in the panel turning back to face me.

"So how are you with enclosed spaces?" I blinked at him several times before my brain to mouth function kicked back in.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Felix said that the elevator had stopped and he was calling an engineer but with the snow, he didn't know how long it would take... so... enclosed spaces? Good?... not good? Because ..."

"I... I... Okay I suppose. Not that I've been trapped in a small metal box hanging by a couple of cables twenty floors up before."

Edward stared at me for a long time. Then I noticed his hands where gripping on to the railing behind him so tightly that his knuckles were white. The colour seem to drain out of his face at the same time he started to slide down the mirrored wall slowly. "Oh shit..."

"Cullen, you okay? You don't look so good." He was on the floor now pulling his knees towards him. He looked scared and I started to panic.

"Shit, you don't like small spaces?" He nodded slightly. His strong forearms wrapped around his legs started to shake slightly as he placed his forehead to his knees and closed his eyes. Oh shit. What do I do? I pulled my cell out but I didn't have any reception. Stupid piece of crap. Think Bella. How to deal with claustrophobia... distraction, maybe? So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"You have gorgeous hair." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted the elevator cables to snap and for us to plunge to our deaths, just to stop the embarrassment. "I'm sorry but it's true." Oh Bella, shut the fuck up already!

I sank to the floor and wrapped my own arms around my bent legs. "And your eyes are amazing too." What am I saying? And why can't I stop? "Like emeralds."

"Swan, did you just compare my eyes to gems?" He turned his head to the side so he was looking at me; his green eyes sparkled with amusement. He seemed to look better so I continued to say things that I'd want to say for the last year.

"What if I am?" I challenged, cocking my head slightly. He smirked at me. Normally this would get my back up but looking his incredibly gorgeous face, I was almost relieved to see it. I'd felt so off since the office Christmas party, desperately trying to forget him but deep down inside I knew I couldn't. Since he had come crashing into my life a year ago, I'd become border line obsessed with the guy. If only he knew...

"I'd say... your eyes win the competition hands down." _Huh?_

"My eyes?" He nodded his smirk still in place. "You have the most deep, rich chocolate brown eyes; they're really beautiful, like they're owner."

"Beautiful?" He said I was beautiful. I was jumping up and down on the inside. After a year, I knew he was attracted to me and I to him but this was the first time he actually said I was beautiful. And when I was with him, I kinda felt it too.

"Beautiful, amazing, stunning, pretty, gorgeous... I could keep going if you want me to..."

My smile was growing with each heartfelt word. His smirk became a grin too as I looked away for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the night of the Christmas party Swan. I shouldn't, you know..."

My head turned so fast to face him again, my mind was spinning. "Shouldn't have what... kissed me?" My smile disappeared as my heart faltered.

"No, no! I definitely should have kissed you. I shouldn't have got pissed with Mike. Not his fault you're irresistible! If you had your hands all over me like that, I would have looked like one smug fucker too."

"Hold up, smug? He was embarrassed Cullen. I used him. I wasn't being fair."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "You put on that show for me?"

I couldn't help but laugh, out loud like some sort of crazy person. "You're joking right? You know I did! It's what we do, this game... it's what we've done for the past year!"

He made a mock shocked facial expression, "Really? Wow, I didn't know." We looked at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing together. We were laughing so hard that I collapsed on to my side, holding my waist which felt like it was going to burst. My eyes were closed as the tears of laughter flowed freely. It felt so good, I felt so alive. For the first time since the Christmas party, I felt happy and it was all because of the man rolling on the floor next to me.

Our laughter quietened down as I took deep breaths, squeezing my eyes shut as I did, trying to keep the giggles at bay. Once I felt calm enough to open my eyes I did. I opened my eyes to Edward who had moved to lie on his side opposite to me, face to face. He was so close our noses were almost touching. _I could think of other places of him I'd like to touch_. That thought bombarded my mind of images of Edward in various states of undress. I closed my eyes slowly as I allowed my mind wander to places I'd been trying to forget over the last couple of weeks. My breath hitched at one particular images of Edward pushing me up a wall as I felt a hand grip my hip gently. I slowly opened my eyes again. Edward hadn't moved until I realised that he'd moved his hand to my hip. His emerald eyes had darkened and his eyelids looked heavy. Then everything seemed to happen at once. The energy in the small space changed; it was charged like electricity in the air. Edward's fingers on my hip flexed slightly which made my whole body come alight. I was burning inside, deep inside. He flexed his fingers again, a little harder this time and I had to bit my bottom lip to stop the moaning noise in my throat escaping.

Edward's eyes darted down to my mouth then quickly came back to stare straight at me again. I noticed his breathing picked up just a touch. This was all before I felt his other hand, the one on the floor. His long lean fingers grazed the bare skin that was now exposed between the top of my skirt and bottom of my shirt. The word escaped that had been on the tip of my tongue as a moan. "Edward."

I was done for. The second after, Edward had bridged the gap and he kissed me. Full of passion, longing, lust, anticipation, missed opportunities; the last twelve months came crashing down of us both. His hands gripped my hips so my own pulled on his tie then dove into his fantastic hair. I pulled him impossibility closer. He groaned, I moaned as our hips met. I tried to hitch my legs over his before I realised I was completely restricted by my suit skirt. _Stupid fucking thing! _I had been waiting too long to let something like a skirt ruin my humping so I wiggled the thing higher so it bunched around the top of my thighs giving me the freedom to move closer to the place I wanted to be. I was quickly rolled onto my back, Edward pressing into me in a delicious way. My legs parted automatically to allow him to get closer, I needed him closer.

The problem was the length of the elevator floor didn't accommodate the height of Edward so he was basically kneeling between my legs. Not close enough! I pushed him off me and sat up, leaning on my forearms and elbows. He sat up on his heels. Giving myself a second to actually breathe. He was struggling to control his breathing too. I could help but look up his body. His cock was straining against his dress pants, it looked mouth watering. His shirt was creased and askew. His tie was crooked. His mouth was agape, breathing laboured. His eyes. He looked confused. _Oh, no need to be confused Edward. I'm not going anyway! _

I smirked at him, "Did you know your eyes change colour? They go darker when I do this." I reached over and grabbed his cock. I watched his face with fascination. His eyes rolled and his head dropped back against his shoulder blades. And the groan sounded like Christmas morning, magical.

"You like that huh?" I couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh sweet Jesus yes." His eyes levelled back to mine and they reflected my own want. "But don't tease Swan if you're not up to go through to the end."

"The end? Here?" My last word was squeaked. My head shot up and I saw the blinking red light in the corner of the elevator. _Camera, shit. _My eyes turned back down to Edward who was now wearing his trademark smirk.

"Oh my God, there's a camera up there! Oh God, Felix!"

"Don't let that little light worry you." He continued to smirk as he leant forward, brushing his nose against my ear and whispering. "There's no sound, just the picture." His words sent warm shivers down my spine.

He pulled away slowly to stand and I followed, pulling my skirt down to an acceptable length. He was still wearing his smirk when he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve an old fashioned handkerchief. He turned swiftly and reached up to the camera, covering it with the material, tying it tightly in a knot. The little red light was no more and just the thought of what Edward was suggesting made my nipples hardened against the lace fabric of my bra.

Where we really doing to do this? Now? Here? What if we got caught? That thought alone made the desire course through my veins faster. I tiled my face back to look at Edward. He had moved back to lean against the wall, his arms crossed over his firm chest, his left ankle casually crossed over the other. He was still smirking when he raise an eyebrow at me. A challenge. A dare. He didn't think I would do it. Well he's got a surprise coming then! But we had always played our game, and I didn't want it to stop just like that.

No, let's see who will break first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe ... I know, I know, you all hate me for leaving it there *ducks from flying objects* lol.<br>**

**Thank you to SweetLovinCullen for beta'ing and Twificgirl for pre-reading. Big thanks to you too for reading; I love hearing from you :)**

****Well you'll all be happy to know that the next update is Saturday so not too long to wait to see what happens between Teaseward and Teasella ;)****

**So until next time ... x  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

I took one last glance at the camera which was still covered before slowly backing up to the opposite wall to where Edward was leaning. As my back hit it, I allowed my suit jacket to slip off my shoulders to the floor. The heavy material hit the floor with a soft thud. Edward had unwrapped his arms as his eyes had followed the jacket. He lifted his eyes to mine slowly; a glint of mischief and understand held within them. Game on!

The energy in the small space was charged again, giving me goosebumps. Holding our eye contact, I slipped out of my office black heels, kicking them to the side. His eyes didn't move away from mine. His smirk had faded as his teeth caught his bottom lip. I wanted that lip in my mouth. I moved my hands to the hem of my shirt, untucking it from the top of my skirt. Edward's eyes moved down my body slowly as he shifted to uncross his legs and stare at my mid section.

I stopped mid action in a sudden panic. What underwear do I have on? I physically sighed in relief when I remembered the navy blue lace bra and thong set I decided on this morning. Phew!

I continued to pull my shirt out of its confines. My slight panic had gone unnoticed. I started to tease the buttons of my shirt apart starting from the bottom. Slowly, oh so slowly, one by one. Edward's eyes stayed trained to the skin I was slowly revealing to him. I studied his face as he watched on patiently. The movement of him licking his lips caught my eye and I almost caved. Taking a calming breath, I completed my task and undid the last button but before Edward could do anything, I turned on the spot before pulling the material away from my body. Pressing myself against the metal wall, I gasped at the sensation of the cold of the metal against my heated skin, my nipples responding, hardening against the lace.

I hear a sharp intake of breath just before warm hands held my upper arms and a rock hard body pressed against my back.

Edward spoke in a low and husky whisper in my ear, "Bella..." And I answered the only way I could, "Yes Edward?"

"You need to know that I have wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Do you remember the lobby? You looked thoroughly fucked and I remember my exact thoughts that day and each day after that. I need to make her mine."

My breathing had picked up in pace, my chest heaving against the wall. I was trapped, no way to escape, no one to interrupt and I liked it, I wanted it and more.

"Then take me Edward." The four most honest words I had spoken to him since I'd known him. His answering growl made my legs feel weak, it was so primal, so animalistic and hot. He wasted no time sweeping my long hair over my right shoulder before attacking the left side of my neck. I moaned as my head dropped back, exposing more of my neck for him to explore. He nipped, sucked and kissed along my neck, over the back of my shoulders. I felt his fingers brush my back as he unclasped my bra. The straps fell from my shoulders easily. I pushed myself back from the wall slightly to allow the bra to fall to the floor, my eyes followed it as it joined my jacket and shirt.

His fingers lightly caught my hair again, pulling it back in place down the centre of my back. With his hands never losing contact with my skin he moved them from the my back to slide up my forearms. He sharply pulled me against him, away from the wall. He kissed my right shoulder lightly and peppered kisses up to my ear, "Keep your hands to your sides." His voice was molten as I nodded slightly to let him know I heard him. I clasped the sides of my skirt so my hands would stay as his hands smoothly crept towards my tits. His finger tips grazed the sides and I had to curl my hands in balls to keep them in place. His fingers teased their way to my peaked nipples. He brushed both of them softly at the same time. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that was rising up my throat. But then without warning, he gasped my left tit and right nipple, pulling hard.

"Oh God!"

His mouth was next to my ear in an instant again, "No baby, it's not God doing this to you. This is all Cullen."

I just couldn't stay still. I turned quickly in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. My tongue eagerly swiped over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me and our tongues found each other. My fingers delved into his hair and I pulled. He pulled away slightly and growled again, his fingers came to frame my face. Our breathing was rapid as we looked at each other. Within seconds we were kissing again but this time it wasn't gently, it was rough and aggressive. He broke the kiss to slide down my neck, my shoulder, my collar bone before his lips encased my left nipple. He sucked hard and I hissed, grabbing hold of his tie and the front of his shirt. Why the fuck did he have so many clothes on? His jacket was off his shoulders a couple of seconds later. He straightened to allow me to unbutton his shirt but that just wasn't fucking fast enough. I pulled open his shirt, the buttons going flying off the metal surfaces of the elevator. His lean, refined chest was heaving under my touch. My fingers nails crept into the small patch of hair. Edward pulled the shirt away from his body and pulled me to him. Our lips and bodies crashed together, skin to skin contact made the elevator space literally hum with excitement and passion. My hands were once again in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer to me.

Edward's hands came down my body swiftly and with purpose. Gliding across my hips, my waist as he unbuttoned and unzipped my skirt from behind, pulling it down with force. My hands left his hair to go straight for his pants' belt buckle. His pants dropped to his knees leaving him in just his black boxers and me in my navy blue thong.

Without warning, Edward pushed my back to the wall again and dropped to his knees in front of me then kissed my lace covered pussy. Oh fucking shit. My hands automatically reached forward, grabbing hold of his delicious hair to steady myself. The amount of times I'd fantasised him doing this to me ... I'd lost count! He kissed me again then looked up at me through hooded eyes. We exchanged unspoken words of a year of want before his fingers hooked into the sides of my thong and he pulled it down. I carefully stepped out of them and saw him stuff them into his jacket pocket. Naughty boy.

He looked up at me again, never breaking eye contact as his lips descended to the place where I wanted him most. His hands travelled the length of my thighs before his thumbs stopped on my clit. I bit my lip again, staring down at the scene that was playing out in front of me... happening to me... Oh God. I felt my thighs started to quiver slightly as he let his thumbs ghost over my clit in circles. Then his thumbs opened my lips wide before he took a long lick. I squeezed my eyes shut at the wave of pleasure that pulsed within me; my head slumped back onto the wall. He groaned then continued his assault with his tongue, his teeth, and his lips. I felt one of his hands leave me to trail his fingers between my legs to my pussy entrance. It teased me further with his fingers; light touches making me want to shout at him to just fucking do it. I felt like I was going to explode with need, hot desire swirled deep within me and I just needed him, not his fingers, not even his beautiful mouth. I needed him, his hard cock in me and I wanted it now. Yes, I'm a greedy girl but after twelve months of sexual frustration and nothing but images in my head of Edward, my rabbit and shower head to give me some sort of release, do you blame me?

"Edward. I need you. Now." My words were panted, I was so worked up.

"You need me... to do what... Bella." My name spilled from his lips as he detached himself from me to speak between nips, licks and kisses.

"I need you. To fuck me. Hard." I'd been waiting too long for this moment to beat around the bush.

"But are you ready for me baby?" He teased his thumb into me, circling slowing, taunting me. I groaned and he moaned, "Oh you feel and tease so good Bella." It was official; I loved this man calling me Bella, beats Swan any day of the week.

With one final kiss to my clit, Edward removed his pants, shoes and socks then rose to his feet. I realised then that he'd managed to remove his shirt but keep his tie on. I liked it. We kissed again and I could taste myself on his lips. I pulled his boxers down to his knees and broke our kiss to look down between us. His cock was big, bigger than average. Will that thing even fit in me?

Edward spoke yet again like he could read my mind, "Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you. I'll go slow." Fuck slow! I wanted to be fucked and fucked hard. If this was the one and only time I will be with the man who had starred in every one of my fantasies over the last year, I wanted to really feel him.

I hitched my leg around his hip which he grabbed onto before putting my arms around his neck and pulling myself up his body. He grabbed hold of my ass as it sat on the small hand rail on the wall. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Edward, I'm not fragile, I won't break. No going slow. Fuck me. Like you've told me you want to over this last year. Do it. Now."

Edward's face was just inches away from mine when his trademark smirk reappeared, "With great pleasure baby." With that, he rammed into me with force and I swear I could see fucking stars. We both cried out in pleasure. He stilled for a couple of seconds allowing us both time to adjust before he almost withdrew from me before slamming back into me again. Then he did it again... and again... and again. Slapping skin, grunts and moans filled the air. I pulled his head toward my chest with his tie and he responded my biting my nipple. I tugged on his hair before my hands held on his shoulders, my finger nails digging into his skin. He continued his relentless thrusts, hard and deep. The fire began to spread from my pussy to my stomach, my thighs, up to my chest. I knew it wouldn't be long before I came crashing down.

Edward's head came to rest on my arm, his breathing harsh with exertion. My hands roamed his back as I tried to cling onto him with everything I had. His back muscles contorted, rippling with the effort of his movement.

"Bella, baby, I need you to come with me." His words stained.

"Oh God yes Edward... YES!"

"YES! BELLA!"

The fire seized my whole body as my orgasm took hold of me; my pussy pulsed against Edward's cock as he grunted my name loudly as he came. I squeezed him to me, unable to let go.

I floated back down to earth post mind-blowing orgasm with a smile on my face. Edward will still holding me up right, he was panting into my chest. With a sweet kiss to both my tits, he lifted his head. "That was..."

"Yeah."

No other words were needed at that moment. I held his gaze as he continued to try and catch his breath. I wanted to stay like this forever but we were stuck in an elevator. It was the heat of the moment thing. I knew who Edward was. I started this. He never stuck around ... well apart from his regular fuck buddy. Maybe I could be that now as long as it was only me. Desperate I know but now I'd had that, I don't think I'd ever want someone else. Then realisation hit me. I love this guy.

Edward seemed to sense my mood and gently lowered me to the ground. He slipped out of me to which we both groaned. I didn't like it. I want him inside me all the time. He framed my face with his hands before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"You okay?"

I nodded because my voice seemed to not be working anymore. A simple thing like speech was obliviously beyond me at this moment in time. I loved him. He smiled at me before he started to collect our clothing, handing me everything but my thong. Cheeky bastard doesn't think I know.

We dressed in silence together. We touched each other as we dressed. I couldn't help myself and it seemed, neither could he. Edward pulled his destroyed shirt together and covered it the best he could with his jacket. Once fully dressed, I laid my head against the wall, closed my eyes and basked in my post realisation and orgasmic glow. I felt Edward come to stand in front of me. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me; it was better than his normal smirk. I smiled back at him. But now what? Do I tell him how I feel? Dare I?

"I suppose we wait now. Can't be that long before the engineers get here now."

Edward turned away from me and closed his eyes. His smile disappeared. He told a deep breath before taking the two steps to stand next to the elevators control panel.

"Swan." He cleared his throat, he sounded nervous. "Bella," he corrected himself, "don't me angry."

"Angry? Why would I be-"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Edward pushed the emergency stop button and the lighting came back to normal and the elevator started to move again.

"You... you did this?" He stopped the elevator, to have sex with me? What the fuck! Who the fuck does he think I am? Some kind of elevator hussy? Like fucking Stanley? No! No, this can't be happening!

"Bella." His tone was a warning.

"Don't you fucking Bella me! How could... how could you! Are you even claustrophobic? To think I was going to... to... urgh!"

The elevator door opened. I had no idea what floor we were on but I need to get out of there.

"Bella, wait!"

"No Cullen, I won't just be another one on your list of women you can call on to fuck whenever you feel like it."

"Bella stop!"

"No, I need some space. I need to think." And with those parting words, I made my escape to the stairwell. I raced down as many steps as I could before I couldn't run anymore. I caught my breath on the thirteen floor and looked up. No Edward. He hadn't tried to follow me. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't love _him_. Edward will always be the office slut, sleeping around was second nature but I just wasn't that kind of girl.

I stumbled down the rest of the stairs and pushed the door open to reveal the lobby. I stopped short. Stood by the exit was Edward. Fully dressed in his coat, his arms were crossed against his chest. His shoulders were ridged, his eyes burning holes into me, his hair stuck up in all different directions ... from our time together. I tried to push down the feelings swirling inside of me.

"You had enough time to think then?" He asked stiffly as I approached him. "Cullen, when I said time, I meant more than ten minutes!"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Cullen? It's what I call you."

He took a step closer to me, looking determined but I stood firm. He wasn't going to intimate me. "No it's not." He whispered as his hand came up to rest on my cheek. I looked down, I can't do this.

"Please, don't... I can't ..." Please don't break my heart, "Edward."

"Bella, please, let me explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmm elevator lemons .. hope you liked. Do you think Bella will give him a chance to explain? Only a couple more chapters to go on this story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.<strong>

**Thank you as always for reading. Big thanks too goes to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and my pre-reader, Twificgirl; love you girls *mwah***

**Please check out my profile for the fantastic causes that I'm donating stories to. So until next time ... x**


	8. Chapter 8

His hand lingered on my face, his thumb softly stroking along my bottom lip as my eyes found his again. He looked apprehensive to know my answer. Holding his gaze, I nodded slightly. He physically relaxed, his shoulders sagging slightly to my answer.

"You want to go to the coffee shop two blocks down?" His hand left my face and I felt cold.

"Okay." I nodded again. I can do this, it's just coffee and let him explain his actions. I side stepped him to walk out of the door and started to walk through when Edward caught my arm.

"Here. Have this." He shrugged his coat off his shoulders. "I'll be okay." I looked outside to see the snow was still falling.

"Please Bella. You can't get sick before Christmas." Looking back at the snow again, I relented taking the large coat from him. I wrapped myself in the too big coat, taking in his scent before walking ahead of him.

The cold hit me once I stepped outside whipping around my legs. We hurried towards the coffee shop in the snow. Edward caught me twice to stop me slipping on the way. After the second time, he grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. "This okay?" Again, I didn't trust my voice so just nodded.

Once we arrived at the coffee shop, it was almost empty, just a couple of woman chatting at a window table. I dropped Edward's hand before we approached the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you two?"

Edward answered before I could, "Two large Latte's please." I smiled at the fact he knew my preferred choice and that his was the same.

The waitress eyes lingered on Edward for too long for my liking. "I'll bring them over." She spoke directly to him like I wasn't even there. Bitch! "Can I get you anything else?" Oh now she was just trying to piss me off! She had her lip caught in her teeth, looking at him through her lashes. That's my job!

"No thank you." I sounded as pissed off as I felt. I grabbed hold of Edward's arm as I lead him away to a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. I heard him chuckle as I let him go so I could remove his coat and settle into my seat. I gave him a 'don't start' look but the smirk was there and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle too.

But I was still mad at him. "Explain." I became serious again, crossed my arms across my chest and I waited. His smirk faded as his eyebrows creased, his lips pouted and he stared down at his hands on the table top.

He took a deep breath before meeting my gaze again. "Swan, I'm just going to say this because if I don't just say it, I'm going to chicken out, again." He cleared his throat, "Bella, yes I stopped the elevator on purpose. The reason... I needed to talk to you without interuptions. It wasn't planned but I seized the opportunity. You see ...I like you, a lot. This is why I needed the time to not get interrupted. I wanted to tell you how much I liked you. I didn't plan to take ... us as far as what happened in that elevator but you ... you just make something inside of me click. You... you are amazing. You're smart, funny and so gorgeous... and you deserve better than me but I'm selfish Bella." He looked down at his hands on the table, a slight frown on his perfect features. "I don't like to see you with anyone else. When I saw you with Mike at the Christmas party, I wanted..." His hands bunched into fists on the table, "I wanted to hurt him for having something I have always wanted. You." He chucked then, "He wouldn't know how to handle you anyway... pussy."

"Handle me?" I lifted an eyebrow at him and his smirk appeared again.

"You see! That! Right there is why I'm fascinated with you. You don't take shit from no one. You're incredible! It's the same at work. When I see you in meetings, you know what you want and you don't let go. You just go for it."

"And what do I want now... Edward?" I leant forward but my eye caught the waitress going him the gooey eyes from the coffee machine. I focused back on Edward, "What do I want so badly that I'll break that bitch's teeth if she doesn't stop looking at... it."

"You want me."

I chuckled and leaned back in my chair, "You already know this. You know I want you. And you want me..." I frowned and looked down at the table, "But how long will you want me for now the excitement of the chase is over?"

"Over? I think not." He scoffed at my suggestion, "This," He gestured between the two of us, "is far from over. In fact I think it's just began."

Two cups were placed on the table scaring the living shit of me. "Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" Little Miss annoying, pretty, totally Edward's type piped up from next to him. Edward's eyes never left me, "No thank you." She sighed but leaving us alone again. I gave her back the stink eye as she moved back behind the counter.

"So what do you say, Swan? Up for the challenge? To step this up a notch?"

I squared my shoulders, "You should know me well enough by now that I'm always up for the challenge Cullen... but ..." It was my turn to be honest, "I can't do this. I can't keep pretending that this game we play is enough for me ... because it's not. I just can't be your one of many women you have on your list so you can pick and chose who you fuck today."

Edward didn't respond, he just stared at me with his confusion crease between his brow. "Women I like to fuck? What are you talking about? What women?"

"Well there's Jessica fucking Stanley for a start!" I spat her name at him.

"Jessica? You think that ..." His expression changed from confusion to one of understanding. "Swan. Yeah I hooked up with Jessica when I first started at New Moon but that was before I'd even laid eyes on you. Believe me; I won't be going there again!"

"But she said that... well she didn't say but she made out you were regulars, you know, fuck buddies?"

Edward coughed and spat out the sip of coffee he had just taken. I watched the droplets run down his chin as he reached for a napkin. Lucky napkin.

"Oh Jesus Christ no!" He wiped the table before his eyes levelled with mine once again. He slowly slid his chair over so it was closer to me, lowering his head over the table like he about to tell me a secret so I did the same.

"Bella, the nearest thing I've had to a fuck buddy over the past twelve months is my right hand. Who I've named Bella by the way." The smirk was back.

"But I don't understand. Lauren said -"

"I knew it would be her feeding you this bullshit!" He was trying not to shout but he was angry. "She's a fucking lair Bella." I bit my lip at this new information. So he doesn't sleep around? This is fucking confusing.

"What about all the other women in the office that follow you around, into copier rooms and such like."

"What about it?" He took a long look at me, "Bella, I don't fuck just anyone in the office. That's solely reserved for you. Now don't get me wrong, other woman in the office have offered but there's only been one in our office that has always caught my attention. From that first latte soaked meeting, I've loved you and I don't intend on stopping now." Did he just say what I think he said?

"Say that last thing again."

"I don't want to stop."

"No the bit before."

He leaned closer still so he didn't need to talk loudly. "You got that huh? The fact that I still managed to chicken my way out of saying it as I should ..."

"Edward?"

He framed my face with his hands before smiling slightly, his head titled to one side, "Bella Swan, I love you." His words didn't sink in straight away but the way he looked at me while speaking those words did. His eyes told me he was completely serious, he loved me. I bridged the gap between us, grabbing his face in the process and kissed him. Slow kisses to show that even though I didn't think I was ready to actually speak those words back to him, I could show him what I felt for him in that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww :) See ... it was all lies! Whoever doubted Teaseward? ;<strong>**) So the next very short chapter was going to be the last ... but as I love these two so much and at the request of my prereader, I'm going to do a couple of more chapters ... and this time, from Edward's point of view. You wanna get into his head? I sure do :) These won't be repeats of previous chapters from Edward's POV, there will be all new, set after chapter 9.  
><strong>

**The first of these 'extra' EPOV chapters will be donated to the Fandom 4 Children compilation. So if you want to read it first, make sure you donate. More details here: http:/fandom4children . blogspot . com/**

**Thanks again to my beta, SweetLovinCullen & prereader, Twificgirl; love you girls *mwah* and thanks to you for reading and reviewing my story *mwah***

**So until Saturday ...**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke early Christmas morning in my bed feeling happy. Before I opened my eyes, I yawned and stretched myself as I did each morning. The warmth against my back moved and I smiled brightly. Shifting so I lay on my other side, I found a beautiful pair of sleepy green eyes looking at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"I'll say." Edward leaned over to me, kissing me gently. "Best Christmas present I could ask for."

"Really? Because the new lingerie we brought yesterday can always go back..."

I was rolled over to my back, being pinned down by Edward within a second. He growled, "No fucking way! I think I've earned that over the last couple of days." He nuzzled my chin with his nose, giving himself access to my neck.

"Mmmmm. That feels good."

We had barely been apart since the coffee shop kiss. We had hung out, been shopping and he had stayed at my place. He was due to come to Rose and Emmett's for Christmas dinner later.

He broke away to look at me, "Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas... Cullen." I jumped to my feet and out of Edward's reach before I realised I was naked. Oh well.

"Bella. You remember what I said would happen if you called me Cullen in the bedroom..."

Oh yes I remember, "Why do you think I said it?" I raised my eyebrow to challenge him to follow through on his threats to spank me and fuck me hard if I called him by his surname in the bedroom. We agreed that it would be okay at work.

He climbed out of bed and stalked towards me. "You're such a tease Swan."

I beamed at him, "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>**That was originally intended to be the end until my prereader asked if we could find out what these two will be like back in their work environment so I'm going to continue this story for a few more chapters from Edward's point of view.**

**The next chapter will be written for Fandom 4 Children. To get your hands first on what happens next, donate to this great cause. More details can be found here: http:/fandom4children . blogspot . com/**

**Big thank yous go to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and my prereader, Twificgirl *mwah* and to all of you for reading and reviewing; I love hearing from you all. I've been a complete fail with review replies but if you review this chapter, I'll send you a tease of the next chapter once it's available :D  
><strong>

**If you've read chapter 1 of my other ongoing story, Ladies Night, chapter 2 will be donated to Fandom 4 Heroes. Again please donate to this great cause. More details here: http:/fandom4heroes . blogspot . com/**

**If you have read my complete story, Loved & Lost, I have donated a future-take for Fandoms 4 ME. To get your hands on that, donate but you'll have to be quick ... all donates to be in by tomorrow! More details here: http:/fandoms4me . blogspot . com/  
><strong>

**I will upload both my next chapters here once I'm able to :)**

**So until next time ... TwiLucy_UK x**


	10. Chapter 10

**This was originally donated to the Fandom4Children fundraiser. Thank you to everyone who donated to this great cause.**

* * *

><p><strong>Such a Tease - Chapter 10 (Edward's point of view)<strong>

It was the first day back at work after Christmas vacation and I was sat at my desk piled high with paper. Paperless office my ass! I glanced at my laptop to see the time. Sighing in defeat that the next hour would not go any faster even if I wanted it bad enough so I rolled up my shirt sleeves to get stuck in.

One more hour ... That's all I had to wait before Bella Swan would meet up with me in that same coffee shop. The one where I finally just told her the truth, the truth that I'd been too stupid to tell her sooner. It wasn't until my mom's visit out of the blue that I really realised. She told me to get my head out of my ass and just tell her. I need to send her some flowers as a thank you. I would call her and tell her directly but she'd be impossible, knowing she was right all along. I glanced at the time again and huffed. Come on for fuck's sake, be lunch already!

Resting my elbows on my desk, my head dropped into my hands before my fingers raked through my hair. My head tilted to the side so I could see out of my window. Being on the thirty-second floor, the views of New York were spectacular but nothing compared to the view on the thirty-forth floor ... Images of Bella bent over her desk, reaching for a script. I groaned and shifted in my chair growing uncomfortable with the tightening in my pants.

Bella had always had that effect on me from our first meeting and believe me, a hard on plus hot coffee in your lap makes for a dangerous combination. Seeing her all red faced and flustered did it for me and when she opened her beautiful lips and asked if I'd found something funny, my brain to mouth filter died and my actual thoughts at that very moment came spilling out. And when she didn't kick me in the balls and stood firm, I knew she was the one for me.

Strong headed, beautiful and won't take any shit from no one, she's completely consumed me. I just couldn't get enough of her. But instead of manning up and asking her out on an actual date, I opted to seek out other ways for her to interact with me. It didn't take me long to realise that flirting was the key. To see her first blush for one of my inappropriate, sexual comments was enough to make me know she was interested. But every time I thought I could tell her how I really felt, we were interrupted or she would shy away which left me doubting if I actually imagined the fact that she was wanting more. Later I realised the reason for her hesitations; Lauren and Jessica. A couple of fucking witches crackling over a fucking caldron spilling lies to the whole office. It made me kinda sad that Bella actually believed them too. But now she knows everything. And she's mine. I couldn't stop the shit eating grin spread across my face by that fact. A year ago, I could only dream of Bella being by my side as my girlfriend. Now, I'm that lucky guy.

I was now back in the office after spending almost every fucking second of every day with her in the holidays, I crave her; her company, her body, her witty comebacks. I've found out so much about her over the past two weeks. Her reasons for moving to NYC, to further her career and stay with her best friend, Rose. Rose and Emmett were cool and we spent most of Christmas day with them.

New Years Eve was a different story altogether. We spent it alone, mostly naked. I longed for us to be back at my apartment now. I wonder whether New Moon Publishing would mind me kidnapping their best employee and holding her at my place for ... well, forever.

I was pulled from my day dreaming by three knocks at my door. My elbow slipped sending papers flying. "Fuck. Errrr, just one minute!" Slipping to my knees, I frantically gathered the papers together. When I heard the door click closed, my movements halted. I was on my knees with an armful of papers when I looked over my desk to the door. There, stood with her back against my closed door was Bella.

"On your knees already Cullen? And before I even _came_ in?" She was smirking at me, shaking her head from side to side slowing. Tease. God, I love this woman. I stood quickly, forgetting the papers that floated back to the ground as I strode toward her, growling. Once I reached her, I stood, my eyes raking her body in her office skirt suit which reminded me of our elevator romp. I couldn't help but return her smirk with my own. I slowly reached behind her to turn the lock of the door. Bella gasped at the click, her eyes growing wide for the smallest of seconds before the lusty haze filled her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

I leaned down, my nose grazing over her exposed collarbone, "You're early."

"Mmmmm... I know. I needed to see you." I kissed her collarbone twice before moving to her other side. I leaned into her, pressing her firmly against the door. My body had already reacted to her being in the same room, my hard dick pressing into her stomach. I kissed the other side of her neck as she leaned it away from me to give me better access. She moaned, "Oh God, Cullen."

I groaned again. We had agreed to remain as we were at work, to not announce we were a couple. Firstly, I wanted to let Lauren and Jessica know exactly what I thought of their pathetic attempts at keeping us apart; pay back was gonna be a bitch. Plus I was a selfish bastard and didn't want to share her with the world yet. But she was driving my patience calling me Cullen when we were alone.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" I asked in her ear, licking the shell. I couldn't help it, her scent filled my senses. She was so delectable and I needed to taste her, now. My hands found her hips and I shamelessly ground against her, "Answer me!"

"No. I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Not good enough Swan." I ground into her again. Her head dropped back making a soft thud on the wood behind her. I glanced out of the small window by the side of my door to see no one hanging around. I pulled the cord which dropped and closed the shutters to give us some privacy. My mind was spinning with all the things I wanted to do to her in my office. All the things I'd dreamed of since I first laid eyes on her.

Bring my head back to look at her, I bit back another groan. She was staring at me through heavy lids and eye lashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She knew what that look did it me. Her chest was heaving and her breath laboured.

"God Swan, I want you." Her fingers were at my pants belt buckle in an instant. I quickly grabbed her wrists, pulling them up over her head and holding her there. The power surge of having her restrained against me was almost too much.

"Tut tut Swan, not so fast. No one's expecting us for an hour or two. No need to rush." Keeping one of my hands pinning both her wrists above her, my other hand started to explore down her face, to her neck, her shoulder. My face nuzzled her neck as my hand continued down further still to slowly creep over her perfect breast. Her breath hitched as my thumb grazed her nipple before running lower to where her shirt and skirt met. Dripping my fingers below her waist band, I could feel the edge of... nothing?

I pulled my face back to see Bella's smirk appear again.

"Oh you've been a naughty girl haven't you?"

She bit her lip then shook her head, "Not yet I haven't." She quickly tugged her hands free taking me by surprise and palmed my crotch. I groaned loudly and then growled because as much as I want to put her hands back where they were and teach her a lesson, I don't want her to stop. Selfish bastard, remember?

Suddenly, my plan of slow, sweet, torturous touches turned into a fast, rough grab and grope. My hands found the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head without a button being undone. My fingers pull both her breasts free of their material confines as my teeth tease and nip her right nipple, my thumb and forefinger pulling her left.

"Pants off." She fumbled with my belt so I licked and sucked down her body. When my belt was out of her reach, she growled but I was on a mission to make her feel good. On my knees, with my eyes at her waist level, I wasted no time to unzip her skirt, pulling it down sharply until it pooled at her ankles so she was bare in front of me. No matter how many times I've seen her like this, I can't wrap it around my mind that she's all mine. She stepped out of her skirt and I looked up to see her remove her bra. She was completely naked apart from her shoes.

I tapped her ankle, "Keep those on." I pulled her ankles apart slightly as her fingers found my head, scratching my scalp the way she knew I liked it. Her fingers tugged on my hair, bring my face to where she was silently asking me to go. I never needed to be told twice. My moans at tasting her were muffled by her slick folds as I licked and sucked her when she begged me to stop.

"Edward! ... Please."

"Please what, Swan? What do you want?" I nibbled the inside of her thigh before placing small, sweet kisses there.

"I want you Edward, always."

Hearing my forename spill from her lips was like a drug, I wanted, no needed more. I rose on my knees slightly and whispered into her stomach, "Say that again."

"Edward." She practically purred, "I need you."

I looked up to see her eyes meet mine. I couldn't bear to look away as I rose to my feet again before I wrapped my hands around her hips and grabbed her ass. Squeezing and pulling her to me, lifting her feet off the ground, she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her ankles behind me. I walked her over to my desk where I scattered the remaining papers on the floor, effectively clearing the desk. I perched her at the edge of the table before removing my laptop to the floor under the desk. I wanted as much space as I could.

I stood in front of Bella fully clothed in my pants suit, shirt and black skinny tie while she only wore her shoes. I slowly reached up to loosen my tie. Bella had appeared to have become shy as she crossed her arms across herself to shield my perfect view. I reached out to gently grip the tops of her thighs, moving them slowly apart so I could step closer to her. I couldn't help but look down at her in this position. Spread open on my desk, her pussy glistening, calling me.

My attention was interrupted when Bella reached out to help me unbutton my shirt. Her hands roamed my chest, her fingernails scratching my pecs lightly before the shirt was pulled over my shoulders and tugged to the floor. Next she tugged at my pants to set my dick free. As she lowered my pants and boxers to the ground, she bent over and flicked her tongue out to lick the pre cum that had gathered on head.

Her moan that followed was almost my undoing. But I was determined that if she wanted office sex, it would be the best damn office sex she'd ever had. I stepped out of my pants, socks and shoes, stood straight and studied her. She was beautiful.

"Cullen, don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?" My eyes found hers again and

they held that sparkle in them that I loved so much.

Without saying anything, I grasped her left ankle and slowly moved it so her foot was positioned on my chair, opening her up wider for me. Only me. I growled a little under my breath at the thought of another man looking at her like this. Never gonna happen. I loved this woman and I would make her mine forever, on that I had no doubt.

I stepped forward, the tip of my dick sliding along her folds where he belonged. I pushed her stomach to silently ask her to lie back so she was laid out on the desk, she rested back on her forearms. Gripping her hips to move her to the very edge of the table, I pushed my hips forward and entered her in one thrust. Her warmth surrounded me so quickly, I had to still inside her to stop from coming on the spot. My groan and her moan filled the small space and I hoped Tyler in the next office was out of lunch because this was going to be impossible to be quiet.

"God Bella, you're always so ready for me. How does it feel to have me inside you?"

I moved slightly and she moaned again, "Sooooooo fucking good Edward."

"Well hold on tight baby because this is gonna be hard and fast." I didn't give her the time to answer me before I pulled out of her almost all the way before slamming back into her. And I did it again and again and again. Her arms gave way and her hands flew above her head where she gripped onto the desk.

"Oh Gooooooooooood!"

"You. Need. To. Stay. Quiet. Baby. If. You. Want. More. Of. This." I punctuated each word with a thrust as one of her hands moved to her own mouth to muffle her screams. With each thrust, I lifted her hips a little higher, reaching a little deeper each time. The room was heavy with muffled noise and the sound of slapping skin. Beads of sweat gathered at my neck and forehead as I continued my quick pace. Bella's body was laid flushed in front of me, her breasts moving in time with my thrusts. She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen in my life.

"Bella, I'm close ... I need you to come for me. I need you to come with me baby." I rotated my hips slightly to thrust at a slightly different angle.

"Fuck yes! Right there ... YES!"

"I love you Bella." I panted.

"I love you too!"

I dropped her hips back to the desk before leaning over, grabbing her face and covering her mouth with mine, swallowing up both our screams of bliss as our orgasms came crashing down.

Absolutely spent, I leaned on my elbows either side of her head to stop from crushing her. It was a few seconds before my brain kicked in.

I raised my head to look at her gorgeous face, "Bella, baby? Did you... Did you just say... What I think you said?"

She smiled, still panting for breath before taking my cheeks between her cupped hands and nodded, slowly and thoughtfully.

"You love me?"

"Did you ever think otherwise?"

"No but... wow..."

Then she giggled and it was the most magical sound, "Yeah I should have waited until we were... well, not in your office... before I declared my love for you, right?

"No." I shook my head before my own smile took hold, "It was just right... for us."

Bella snorted, "Yeah, like anything we've done is conventional?"

"Conventional is boring, baby and we're anything but that!"

"Yeah." She smiled at me again and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her swollen lips sweetly, "I love you, Bella Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen." Her words seized my heart and made it swell. God, I was so in love with this woman. I groaned as I reluctantly pulled out of her but I pulled her into my arms and carried her over to my couch. We sat down together, Bella in my lap. I glanced over to the wall clock were I realised if we wanted a proper lunch at the coffee shop, we needed to get moving.

"We need to get moving don't we?" Bella asked with sadness in her voice, bring me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and kissed her lips, "Yeah, if we want to have lunch we do."

She sighed, "Well ... We could get lunch to go?" The sparkle was back in her eyes. She clearly wanted this to go to round two.

"Again? In the office? I'm not a machine you know woman!"

"Fine then, I'll just..." I didn't let her finish her sentence or get up. I pulled her back to the couch and covered her body with mine again. My dick reacting once again to her body being underneath mine. Will I ever stop wanting her? No, I don't think I will.

"Stay where you are. I'm not done with you yet."

She battled her eye lashes at me before a mask of innocence dropped over her face, "What about the coffee, Edward?"

"Fuck the coffee."

The mask disappeared, "Oh Edward, I think you mean fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my beta, SweetLovinCullen and my pre-reader, TwiFicGirl for all your help. I may continue this story if people are interested but not for some time because I'm focusing on my other story, Ladies Night for the moment :)<strong>

**Thanks again for your support xx**


End file.
